


Destination: Home

by mntdew



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mntdew/pseuds/mntdew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4th of July came and went as Tommy snuck off to see Isaac after the festivities, Tommy tripped and fell, only to awake sometime later to only realize, he had gone missing for 8 years and within those 8 years, he couldn’t recall a one. He was stuck in his fifteen year old former self while everything and everyone around him aged and now he must uncover what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination: Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first ever . I wanna thank for her amazing [art]()! Go give her some love! I wanna thank Megan, who doesn't even know who these guys are, for her mad skills and for whipping this fic into shape and giving me a hand to hold when I wanted to scrap this so bad.
> 
> Based on the 1984 Spielberg movie Flight of the Navigator.

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=FicbannerDestinationHome2.jpg)

 

The twin bed squeaked softly with the weight of the two teenage boys roughly swapping spit, their tongues were battling against the others, nothing but tongue and teeth as time was of the essence; sloppy and needy as Isaac sat back on his knees and removed his t-shirt, tossing it to the floor as he buried his face into the crook of Tommy’s neck, biting and nibbling the sensitive skin, for sure leaving bruises on the skin.

Tommy’s hand ran down the plane of Isaac’s back, slightly bucking his hips into Isaac’s, needing to feel the friction on his hard cock. Isaac moved down Tommy’s body, leaving a hot trail of kisses down his torso, the air conditioning making goosebumps arise in the aftermath. Isaac popped the button on Tommy’s jeans as he looked up at Tommy though heavy lids, pupils blown wide and his mouth red and swollen and spit-shiny.

“Tommy!” Lisa sounded through door, singing his name out as she knocked on the door interrupting Isaac’s proceedings.”Mama said to come down.” She knocked some more, he reached over the side of the bed and tossed whatever his hand grasped; a shoe. It hit the door with a thud and he could hear her squeal while running down the stairs laughing and singing “Tommy and Isaac k-i-s-s-i-n-g...”

He groaned in frustration as Isaac gave a hearty laugh and rebuttoned Tommy’s jeans and pecked him on the mouth.”We’ll finish this tonight.” He waggled his eyebrows knowingly and Tommy gave him a hard shove, sending Isaac toppling over the bed with a thud and an even bigger laugh.

 

Tommy sat with Isaac on the back deck while his parents sat up the backyard for their annual Fourth of July Barbeque.

“So I hear Samantha Simms is gonna be here?” Isaac asked nudging Tommy’s side with a knowing grin.”You better give me all the details, asshole.”

Tommy rolled his eyes as he shoved Isaac as he doubted anything would happen between Samantha and himself; he had been tutoring her in math all semester and the closest he had ever gotten to physical contact was when she would laugh at something he said and she would lay her small hand on his shoulder and besides; she was a cheerleader and he hated school spirit.

Oh, and he was kinda hot for his best friend.

The backyard began filling up, people mingling and sipping wine or beer and laughing loudly as music played in the background. ”Well, that’s my cue.” Isaac announced with a sigh and Tommy knew this year was gonna suck royally as for the first time in years, Isaac wasn’t gonna be there to celebrate with as his grandparents were coming in from Washington state.

Isaac kissed him sloppily on the cheek, his face scrunching up as Isaac gave him a cheeky smile and Tommy merely gave him the finger as he watched his mom hand Isaac a dressed burger and then he was gone.

The festivities were over and the night air had cooled down extremely but he still could smell sulfur in the air and in his clothes as he was still high on adrenaline and endorphins, the bottle was heavy in his hand as he stumbled through the dense woods separating their neighborhoods. A flash of lightly caught his attention as he spun around looking for the light but saw nothing; maybe a flashlight.

“Hello?” He called out as he stood frozen in place; hearing nothing but his own breathing and jackhammering heart; he turned back onto the path to Isaac’s and before he could catch himself, he tripped over a branch and fell hard, face first into the ground, leaves and twigs crunched under his weight and he sighed, blowing dirt up and he rolled over, closing his eyes before slowly, his body relaxing against the cold ground and it seemed he couldn’t protest against it.

He stirred awake in the night, crickets sang and owls hooted high in the trees as he rubbed his eyes and shivered as a breeze came through, he pulled himself into a sitting position, he was covered in dirt and he could feel debris sticking in his hair and he pulled out his phone, it was completely dead and he wondered how many times his parents had tempted to call him and he knew he was in some shit. He stood up on wobbly legs as he felt disoriented and slightly sick to his stomach; he chalking that up to the alcohol running in his system.

He hightailed it through the woods and finally onto his main street, not a thing out of place as he walked down the street, not a light on in any of the houses that lined his street and he cut through his front yard and began to climb up the tendril to his window, lifting his window up and sliding through, he hit a desk that wasn’t there today and he swore he was gonna flush Lisa’s Barbie for this as his shin throbbed and he finally tumbled over the desk and onto the floor with a thud, his heart pounding hard against his chest, ringing in his ears as he listened to see if he had woken anyone and he made it three steps into the room before the bedroom door was shoved open and the light flipped on and he was nearly blinded, he put his hand up to shield his eyes but the silhouettes in the doorway were definitely not his parents.

“Mom, Dad?” He called out anyway and the more his eyes got adjusted he noticed the room was standing in was a green and not a sign of his being in the room.

“Who are you? What are you doing in our house?” The strangers asked him as he quickly pushed past them into the hallway, the house layout was the same but the furniture and appliances were not, there was no trace of the Ratliff's in the house and he could feel the panic rising in his gut. He shook his head as he faced the elderly couple and slowly backed up to the front door.”Son? Is everything okay?”

“I’m so, so sorry.” He turned and flung open the door and sprinted down the street, he could feel the sting of hot tears pricking his eyes but he angrily wiped them away as he came to a halt at the Carpenter's house and he banged on the door until his hands became numb.

And then, the porch light came on and the door cracked open just a hair and he pressed his face into the crack. ”Please, I just need-” He stepped back and grabbed at his chest, hammering out of his chest as he looked up from long lashes.”Is this the Carpenter's residence?” He all but shouted and the door was jerked open, a guy stood there, his brown hair cropped short and mussed from sleep and he stepped out and put a hand on the boy’s back and he nodded.

“Yeah...” He slowly drew out wondering who the fuck this kid was and why he was standing on his porch in the middle of the fucking night.

“Isaac?” Tommy asked and he could hear a distinctive gasp and he knew then that this was Isaac and that somehow he had gotten himself into a horrible dream.

“Why don’t you come in?” 

And Tommy crossed the threshold and the house looked almost identical to how he remembered it yesterday but it had a new paint job and new furniture; it felt like home though as it always did and he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes as he plopped down in a kitchen chair.”I don’t know what the fuck is going on. My house is not _my_ house...” He didn’t understand and he was more confused than ever, what happened while he was in the woods?

A mug was placed in front of him as the guy threw his thumb over his shoulder.”I’m gonna go make a phone call.”

Tommy nodded as he took a sip of the hot coffee, it was a nice burn going down as he could feel the headache forming in between his eyes. 

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=divider.jpg)

Seasoned Detective Ben Rosa looked down at the printed off paper in his hands, his eyes looking up to confirm that the teen sitting just feet away from him was indeed the face printed in black and white on the sheet of paper in his hands; right down to the faded Depeche Mode t-shirt, the boy clearly had no idea that he was missing; had been missing for a solid eight years all while remaining the same age and it even boggled his mind as he ran the name at least a dozen times, making sure this wasn’t some typo that some flaunty intern made.

Tommy sat in a plastic chair, his left butt cheek going numb as he bobbed his knees up and down as he shoved his hair from his face and he looked up as a shadow loomed over him; a burly man with a buzz cut and deep set eyes.

“So you’re Thomas Joe Ratliff?” 

Tommy nodded as he nervously bit on his bottom lip, really unsure of why he’s sitting at the police station.

“I’m Detective Ben Rosa and I would like to ask you a few questions, if that’s alright with you?”

Tommy nodded and gestured with his hand to bring on the questions and Detective Rosa took a seat across from Tommy.

“Can you tell me what is today's date?”

“July 4th.”

“What year?”

“2004.”

“And who’s the president?”

Tommy snorted out a laugh and shook his head, he pointed to to the file that the detective was scribbling in.”Need it for your report?”

Detective Rosa nodded curtly, his mouth going into a line.

“George W. Bush.”

Before Tommy knew it, he was placed in the back of a squad car and driven over to Pasadena, he leaned his head against the cool glass as he huffed out a breath of air and before he could doze off, the car came to a halt and he wiped at his eyes, his body sore as he looked up at the house lying smack in the middle of a suburb, the police car’s engine shut off and Detective Rosa got out, walking up the walk and rang the doorbell and right before Tommy’s eyes, his parents appeared at the door in their bathrobes, they looked much older and a bit more gray hair but his heart dropped to his stomach as he struggled to open the back door which didn’t open so he began to pound on the window, getting the attention of all three at the door and once Detective Rosa let him out, he was gripped tight by both parents and he suddenly felt like he was suffocating, his chest clenched tight as the realization of this being real; too fucking real.

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=divider.jpg)

Dr. Sauli Koskinen, a young Finnish born hot shot head of the NASA Security pulled up to a power field just on the outskirts of Burbank, a tower completely knocked over, live lines and sparks flew,an entire team was working on securing the surrounding area, a whirly circled above with its spotlight. Just feet away, a top shaped silver spacecraft sat, crashed.

“What’s in it?”

“Well, sir.” Brad Bell, Dr. Koskinen’s right hand man, scratched at the back of his neck.”The problem is; we can’t get inside. It’s completely seamless and seems to be impermeable.”

“Huh. Then take it back to base and get a crew on it, pronto.” He snapped his fingers.”I want whatever’s in there.”

“Yes, sir.”

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=divider.jpg)

Tommy was rushed to the Huntington Memorial Hospital and was quickly marked as a RED TAG as he was stripped of his clothes and belongings and a backless gown thrown on him as he was then shoved into a MRI tubing for a brain scan.

And as they waited for the results, he was put up in a room that was already waiting on him and he was startled when a teenage girl pulled up the chair next to his bed, her facial features a tale tell of who she was.

“Lisa?” 

She smiled and ran her hand through his messy hair.”So, I’m your little big sister, huh?”

Tommy had to give her a smile and nodded.”I suppose so.”

“So, eight years?”

“Eight years.” And it was so surreal to be having a conversation with his baby sister who was now older than he was and he couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening.

“Isaac’s out in the hallway; he wasn’t sure if you wanted to see him.” She told him as she squeezed his hand and his eyes met her identical ones.”I’ll send him in.” Lisa smiled and was replaced by Isaac moments later; the chair making an awful scraping noise against the tile floor as he pulled it up next to Tommy’s bed.

Tommy looked him over and this was the guy who he was just making out with yesterday but to Isaac, he was sure he was just a stranger who had been gone for eight years with no explanation. Isaac had rippling muscles and taut biceps while he was just stuck in between a boy and man, still a teenage who hadn’t quite grown into his body just yet and at this rate, never would.

Isaac shook his head with a laugh, fisting a handful of Tommy’s bleached dyed hair.”You look exactly the same as you did eight years ago.” His hand slid from his hair down to his jaw and neck. ”Your parents were a mess after you went missing, kept Lisa sheltered as best as they could; they didn’t need another missing child.”

To keep hearing, eight years, was just mind blowing as he was only gone for a few hours and somehow those few hours bled into an eight year sting. It was a nightmare that seemed he wasn’t waking up from; what if he never did? Was this his reality now? 

“They tore the neighborhood apart trying to find your body or answers and they got zilch. It was like you had just vanished in the middle of the night. Your parents finally declared you dead two years ago even though they never gave up hope but I think they felt better if you had a resting place than being buried in a shallow grave somewhere.”

Tommy swatted at the tears rolling over his cheeks, to know that he had caused all this heartache and grief for his family and to know that those eight years may not ever be recovered.

“Come on, dude. Things will be okay once they figure out what happened and how to fix it.” 

Tommy snorted at Isaac’s reassurance, how the fuck could they explain this? How had eight years of his life just go missing while time seemed to stand still only for him? It wasn’t fair.

A knock on his hospital door interrupted his thoughts as his parents along with his doctor came in.”We’re gonna run a few more vigorous tests. Your MRI was lit up like a Christmas tree so we know your brain is on overload and we want to find out the source of what exactly happened. We also are having a specialist come in because frankly, we haven’t a clue of how this happens.”

And just like that, Tommy was hooked up to an EEG machine, electrodes placed on his scalp and immediately the needle was flying off the charts and the doctors over him began to use jargon he didn’t understand.

Dr. Koskinen stood just outside the testing room and he had heard and seen enough to know this kid was key to something huge and he wasn’t gonna let it slip through his finger, he wanted this kid isolated and probed until he told them everything he knew to do with the spacecraft they had discovered.

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=divider.jpg)

“Do I really have to do this?” Tommy asked as he looked up at his parents, eyes glazed over as he didn’t understand why NASA wanted him: a national security risk but he did know, it had to do with his brain scans; something was definitely loose up there.

“I’m afraid so, baby. The sooner they figure out what’s going on the sooner you can come home to us.” His mother pulled him into her arms, she smelled of honey and fresh baked cookies and he didn’t wanna do anything else but melt into her embrace and go home.

He said his goodbyes to Lisa and his dad before he was escorted down a stark white corridor, it smelled like antiseptic, it made his nose burn. He was booked in and had to change into a blue jumpsuit his clothes neatly folded and placed in a giant Ziploc bag tucked underneath his arm before being locked inside a white padded room with a bed, a dresser and a small flat screen t.v. was fixed to the wall and this would be his home for the next few weeks. 

Dinner time rolled around and his door slide open and a square moving cart rolled into his room along with a tall guy with dark hair with blue streaks wearing leather pants and an outrageous patterned shirt that made Tommy’s eyes hurt.

“Hi, I’m Adam and you’ll be seeing a lot of me.” He gave Tommy a wink and Tommy felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards and he nodded to the cart as the frame opened.

“What is that?”

“This is RALF. Robotic Assistant Labor Facilitator.” Adam nodded, patting RALF’s top and handed Tommy a tray of food.”But really, he just helps deliver food, mail and supplies and he messes up every now and then. Mostly all the time.”

Tommy nodded as he took a bite from his sandwich and watched as Adam slid open his door with RALF on his heels, he poked his head in once more.”Oh, and if you need anything; just let me know.”

“McDonalds would be great.” Tommy nodded with a smile as he knew it would be unlikely that he would get that.

“I’ll see what I can do for ya.” 

And then Tommy’s door was closed completely and he was left alone again.

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=divider.jpg)

Tommy rolled over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he jerked his head as he listened, a buzzing was in his ear. He rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of the underlying headache and before he could even get adjusted to the dark, his door slid open and it was Adam and he looked well rested and bushy tailed with a smile.

“Morning, Sunshine.” 

And Tommy had to smile even if he wasn’t wide awake yet. ”Time issit?”

“Five forty-five.” Adam answered and then RALF opened and Adam took the tray out.”I’m a bit early but Dr.K wants to get your testing underway by seven.” He laid the tray on the dresser and Tommy knitted his brows together.

“Testing? What kinda testing?” He asked as he was sure he had all the test he needed done at the hospital back in Pasadena.

Adam shrugged as he slid open Tommy’s door, he lingered by the doorjamb.”But you’re on the meal sheet all week.”

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=divider.jpg)

As RALF moved toward the hangar in the back, Tommy could see from the tiny slot on its front frame that it wasn’t even light yet, the sky was a hazy blue and not many people in white were out and then he was inside the hangar and he climbed out of RALF and sent him back on his way and slid the hangars doors shut with a click of a button.

Tommy moved around the enormous craft, having the urge to touch, he reached out and put his palm flat against its shell, smooth and cold to the touch. Before his eyes, the spacecraft distorted and tiny silver steps appeared and without hesitation, he moved up them and inside, the portal closing behind him. The voice that greeted him sounded like high pitch frequencies: _Welcome aboard, Navigator_ came out like crystal for him and he took in his surroundings, everything was a liquid silver, in the center a huge chair with two round pedals and a face on a coiled metal cord rounded the top of the chair. 

“Have a seat, Navigator. I’ve been waiting.” 

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=divider.jpg)

 

“Sir, we have a problem.” Brad Bell slid into the lab room, alerting the entire NASA team.”Security has been breached.”

And that seemed like the magic word as the entire room began to rush around, getting into places, making all the proper calls and shouting out commands to one another.

_Sealing all exists._

_Activating penetration recording._

_Activating all radiation surveillance consoles._

_Switching control monitors to automatic._

“Sir, Ratliff has made it into the hangar.” 

Dr. Koskinen turned from the analyzation of Tommy’s test, his eyebrows raised.”Excuse me? How does some kid penetrate maximum security?”

The entire room became silent and all eyes are focused on Brad as he shrugged biting at his lip.”I have no idea, sir.”

The veins in Dr. Koskinen’s forehead were gonna pop with how furious he was; his nerves outta whack as one of biggest breakthroughs of his career was about to escape. “I want him back in his room, do you understand? Do not let him get outta that hangar.”

“No radiation detected; showing cold room.” Came jumbled over a walkie-talkie within the room.”Please, stand by.”

Dr. Koskinen picked up a walkie-talkie.”Is the boy in the fucking spacecraft?” 

The answer that came back was broken and more static than words.”Boy has been sighted.”

The walkie-talkie went flying across the room, Dr. Koskinen slapped a hand on the table.”I want security doubled immediately! He gets away, you’re all fucking fired!“

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=divider.jpg)

 

“So, uh, you’re an alien?” Tommy asked as he plopped down in the huge chair, his feet finding a resting spot on the two pedals, trying to make sense of this all; that he was actually in a spacecraft and the face floating around was an alien, he had definitely stepped into bizarro world.

“Affirmative. I come from Phaelon.”

“And you’re the one who’s been buzzing around in my head?”

“Affirmative.”

“And what should I call you?”

What came out was a bunch of clicking and chirping, Tommy gave a nod but decided to shorten the name down.

“Sutanili, then.”

And before Tommy could say anything else, the hangar’s door opened slowly and Tommy found himself having a standoff with every security guard, sirens blaring, guns raised, shouting for him to stand down, to get out of the spacecraft slowly with hands drawn.

Tommy pressed his foot to one of the giant pedals, his hand shifting the lever backwards and the ship jerked forward as it rose from the ground.

“Easy, Navigator.”

He was coached into flying the craft and before he knew it, with a burst of energy they were out of the hangar, nearly taking it down in the process and into the air, the guards all dropped to the ground covering their heads as if that would be effective.

****

“Sir, we’ve lost him. And the spacecraft.”

“Goddammit.”

****

The spacecraft stopped somewhere in the middle of Tulia, Texas a small general store was the only one out here for miles and nothing but dirt and corn lined the gravel road on both sides. Tommy picked up the payphone and put coins in the slot and reached into his pocket for Isaac’s number.

“Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I need you to do me a favor, give a signal to the new house?”

“I can do that. For sure.”

Tommy smiled as he hopped back into the spacecraft, he was going home.

****

Brad Bell jumped up and clapped his hands together gleefully, the radars and scanners did a wonder for him as he had hoped to redeem himself to Dr. Koskinen and he quickly printed out a transcript and coordinates and skipped down the hallway and slapped the paper onto Dr. K’s desk. with a smirk.

“I think _I_ have found him.”

****

Isaac sat in the living room with Tommy’s parents and sister as the entire house was being mocked quarantined, roped off just waiting for Tommy to make an appearance so they could capture him and throw him back inside the padded room to run a million and one tests and Isaac needed to figure out how he was going to warn him; to get him as far from here as possible. His eyes watched the clock over the mantel, the sun was going down and he knew any minute, Tommy would be hovering overhead, trying to land and come home and he knew that was gonna be a disaster and he would not let that happen on his watch.

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=divider.jpg)

 

The moon was high in the sky with tiny flecks of silver twinkling away when the house in Pasadena came into view thanks to the shower of fireworks that was going off from the roof with Isaac on top, waving his arms side to side in warning and that’s when it hit Tommy, the cars and vans lining the street weren’t neighbors but NASA, lying in wait for him. 

He weaved the ship closer and hopped down and made for the door and pulled Isaac to him, wanting this to feel like it did just the other day and that’s when it hit him, that he didn’t belong here, not in 2012. Everyone had moved on from his disappearance, from his proclaimed death and now and here he was doing nothing but bringing them back to those moments, ripping open their stitched wounds and pouring salt; letting them feel the burn.

He quickly shoved Isaac away, his heart thumping hard in his chest, before running back into the spacecraft with Isaac calling out his name as the door sealed; ignoring Isaac.Tommy quickly pulled the ship back and away, leaving this place far behind and once he was sure he was far enough, he stood up and pulled the coiled head of Sutanili to his eye level.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me? To my family? To know that I can never go back there. I’m not suppose to be some fifteen year old anymore. I was suppose to graduate high school and go to college but you had to go and fuck that up, why?” Tommy demanded to know as he could feel his heart still pounding against his sternum, angry tears prick the back of his eyes, feeling the hot sting.”I just want to know why me.”

“I was assigned to go around the galaxy and collect specimens and return them to my home planet to analyze and then return them home. Simultaneously, I discovered that humans only use ten percent of their brain and so with you, I filled your brain with miscellaneous information, including star charts.”

“So that’s why I’m your navigator because you filled my brain with a star chart.” Tommy shook his head as he huffed out a laugh that held no humor.”I’m not a fucking map.”

“Yes, crashing erased my own star chart and data. I wouldn’t have been able to find home without you, Tommy.”

“And the eight years?”

“My planet is hundreds of light years away and I took you back to Earth but not in your own time. I feared that you were too delicate for time travel.”

“Take me back. To my own time. Back to 2004. I can’t be here. I will _not_ be here.” He practically begged Sutanili, wanting nothing more than to be returned from where he was stolen; needing to live out these last eight years.

And before Tommy knew what was happening, the craft began to descend on it’s own no matter how much he tried to regain control, he looked over at Sutanili with panic but the alien didn’t seem to mind him. Tommy’s vision became blurry as he tried to call out for Sutanili, tell him that something was seriously wrong but no words could form on his tongue and he stood, his legs a jello mess now and before he stop himself, he facepalmed on the floor of the ship and everything became black.

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o230/melloyelloremix/?action=view&current=divider.jpg)

 

He woke with a start, his heart leaping from his chest with a film of sweat covering him, clothes sticking to his skin, the room was engulfed in darkness and he nearly jumped from his skin when an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down.

“Go back to sleep.” It was jumbled from sleep and the pillow half blocking his mouth and Tommy’s face scrunched up in confusion as he slowly settled back down into the bed that wasn't his own with Isaac next to him.

“What’s the date? 2004?” He asked as he looked around the room, trying to figure out the layout, the color scheme.

“You’re fuckin’ hammered, dude.”

“Isaac...”

“2004. Go to sleep.”

And he laid there with a mantra running through his head, he was back home. Back in 2004 where he was supposed to be. He had never went missing and no one would ever know the devastation of the last few days; the worst in his life.

He placed his hand over Isaac’s arm on his hip, feeling the prominent veins and newly found muscle, stretching his skin thin and it reminded him of the Isaac from the future and his stomach flopped all over the place and before he could stop himself, word vomit spewed out.”I love you. I’ve always been in love with you and you are my best friend and-” He was cut off as Isaac’s hand clasped over his mouth.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. I love you too, buttmunch. Now, shut your mouth and go back to sleep.”

A smile came to his face as he nestled down into Isaac’s side, feeling safe and warm and the rhythmic breathing of Isaac was firm and even, Tommy thought he could get back into the swing of things and then a flash of light skittered through the sky and all he could hear was _See ya later, Navigator._


End file.
